O Jogo
by Katon no Moican
Summary: Os akatsukis se metem nun jogo atrás de um premio. parabenizações a Hateke Lali, pela ideia. Cap.2 ON! PS: peinxkonan no capitulo 4
1. Intro

O "Jogo"

oi jent ^^ to aqui postando uma fic "boa" ond todo mundo da akatsuki vai feze um jogo que vale prêmios ^^ com a minha participação especial, katon no moican!! (fogo no moicano XD), e lembre-se, Autor + reviws =2º capitulo ^^ aproveitem!!

Era uma tarde tranqüila para a akatsuiki, tobi comendo pirulito, deidara explodindo o pirulito, pein e konan no quarto (O.õ) kakuso contando moedas, sasori dormindo no sofá, itachi lendo hentai e etc... Quando...  
DING DONG a campainha toca  
pein: quem será... #Chegando na sala com o cabelo embaralhado e uma camisa de lã# (mais nada XD)  
Todos: O.O  
itachi: tava bom la no quarto líder ¬¬  
pein: muito boa...  
Todos: O.O 2  
pein: que que foi? Essa camisa é muito boa! Só desarruma um poço o cabelo para por, e esconde meu shorts ^-^  
Todos: ufa...  
pein: a konan que tricotou  
Todos: O.O 3  
DING DONG  
pein: dexa que eu atendo...  
pein abre a porta  
???: olá olá olá! Meu nome é Katon no Moican! Mais pode me chamar de Katon ^^  
pein: o que quer?  
Katon: vim convidar vcs pra um campeonato...  
pein: #bate a porta# não to interessado u.u

Katon: #falando de trás da porta# eu já disse que tem prêmios?!  
Kakuso: #abre a porta# DINHERO!!!  
pein: não estamos interessados, afinal, vc não tava contando moedas??  
Kakuso: dois milhões, trezentas e vinte e cinco mil, cento e cinqüenta e uma, agora fala, tem dinheiro?!  
Katon: Muito!! Quero que participem de um jogo!!  
deidara: que tipo de jogo??  
Katon: um jogo que testara suas habilidades, e para quem ganhar, terá prêmios  
kakuso: dinheiro??  
Katon: ganharam 2 coisas, o premio especial que varia entre cada um dos akatsukis, e isso!! #tira do bolso uma caixa#  
Todos: ????  
Katon: essa é a Caixa de Pandora!!! Todo o mal que existe no MUNDO tem dentro dessa caixa!!! Quem a possuir, terá controle mundial!!  
Itachi: como é esse jogo??  
Katon; deixe lhes mostrar... #mostra um pergaminho#  
O Jogo  
todos os participantes serão divididos em grupos de 2, os participantes tem que passar por esses desafios e ganhar pontos, cada pondo que o grupo ganha, é um ponta pra cada um do grupo, na metade do jogo os grupos se separarão e taram que jogar um contra o outro, assim, quem ter mais pontos no final vence!!

Pein: quais são os prêmios "variados" que cada um pode ter???  
Katon: é pra isso que eu trouxe outra lista...

Prêmios Variados  
Pein: uma caixa de piercings de ouro puro  
Konan: um botão para chamar seu "querido pein" quando quiser, e se ele não obedecer... choque!  
Itachi: colírio anti-cequeira  
Kisame: um aquário gigante  
Deidara: suprimento de argila pra vida inteira  
Sasori: um novo corpo de marionete  
Kakuso: ...000 ienes  
Hidan:uma estatua de jashin-sama  
Zetsu: Uma horta gigante  
Tobi: um pirulito  
______________________________________________________________________

Todos: Ô¬Ô #impressionados#  
Pein:quem mais vai participar?  
Katon: eu iria convidar o grupo do sasuke também mai a karin não quis  
Hidan: pq??  
Katon: o premio dela era uma cirurgia plástica grátis  
Todos: #gota#  
Pein: estamos nessa  
Katon: estarei aqui as 7:00 se preparem!!

e ai gostaram? Não? Sim? Mandem reviws do mesm jeito ^^  
cap 2 esta próximo...........


	2. Primeira Prova

Manha na akatsuki, todos dormindo calmamente as 7:01 da manha quando...

Katon: : #na bateria# acorda jent!!  
Deidara: Eu te explodo!!! ÒÓ

Sasori: #segurando deidara pelo colarinho# c matar ele ajent n vai ganhar o premio u.ú

Deidara: mais ele te acordou também!!  
Sasori: madeira não dorme ¬¬  
Deidara: mais como vc dormiu quando ajent...  
Katon: já disse que a fic n é yaoi!!!  
Pein: #chega# que barulheira é essa ai em baixo??  
Katon: preparados para o primeira prova?!

Pein: quer que eu reúna todos na sala de reunião?  
Katon: seria uma boa! #sorriso colgate#

Depois...  
Pein: agora que todos estão aqui... pode falar  
Katon: a primeira prova é a roda da morte!!  
Todos: o-Õ??  
Katon: vocês vão girar a roda e terão que enfrentar os desafios que ela mostrar!! Vamos La para fora!  
Deidara: pq ñ podemos ficar aqui??  
Katon: preparei algumas coisas... ku ku ku...#risada maligna#  
La fora XD...  
Katon: #sorteia papeizinhos# começando com... time explosão com madeira!!!!!  
Deidara: é nois!!  
Katon: girem essa roda pré ver quem vai ser a vitima!  
Sasori: #gira a primeira roda# é vc a vitima deidara!!  
deidara: T.T  
Katon: gire a roda da morte!!  
Sasori: #gira# tomara que de uma fácil  
Katon: parou em... Alvo Humano!!  
Deidara: #amarrado a um alvo gigante que gira# não to gostando disso!!  
Sasori: #vendado com dardos pegando fogo# então se eu não acertar nele eu não ganho nada??  
Katon: sim ^^ e se acertar nele ganha um ponto!!  
Sasori:ok... vamos lá!! #joga o dardo#  
Deidara: Danna!!  
o dardo acerta o cabelo de deidara  
Sasori: aff, perdi um ponto...  
Deidara: Danna... i.i  
Katon: tecnicamente vc acertou então vocês ganham um ponto!!  
Deidara: agora eu te mato!!!!  
Sasori: #mesma cena do que de manha# para...  
Katon:próximo grupo... tubarão sharingan!!!  
Itachi: quem coloca essas nomes?  
de repente vem a mente de Katon seu macaco de estimação  
Katon: sei lá...  
Itachi: #gira a primeira roda# sou eu u.u  
Kisame: #levantando a mão como uma criança# posso girar a roda da morte!?  
Itachi: a vontade u.u  
Kisame: #gira a roda# Luta de Rua??  
Katon: street fighter em inglês ( XD ) uma Luta contra ele...  
mostra um cara gigante  
Itachi: ta bom u.u #vai pro ringue#  
Cara: ataca itachi (sem paciência pra inventa nomes ...u.u)  
Kisame: raspa a bunda dele!!!  
depois de um segundo...  
Cara: #no chão#ugh...  
Kisame: nossa vc foi muito bem!!  
Itachi: #cego# valeu deidara....  
Kisame: shark is a bang!!!  
todos: O.o  
Katon: um ponto pro tubarão sharingan!!  
próxima dupla... pirulito nasce em arvore!!  
Zetsu: Vamo lá!! #gira a primeira roda# so eu...  
Tobi: tobi queria ir T.T  
Zetsu: #gira a Roda da morte# guilhotina?!  
Katon: tem que atravessar um campo de guilhotinas!!  
Zetsu: x.x  
Katon: aqui esta!!  
Katon mostra um campo com pelo menos 10 guilhotinas gigantes  
Zetsu: respira zetsu... vamo lá!! #desvia de todas#  
Zetsu: He He!! eu sou demais... #uma guilhotina quase acerta ele# nossa!! Quase que vc me separa em dois!!  
Tobi: mais zetsu-sempai já é dois!!  
Zetsu: #gota#  
Katon: tempo acabou vcs perderam!!!  
Zetsu: tobi!!!!  
Tobi: Tobi ia a good boy!!#fugindo de zetsu#  
Katon: próxima dupla: Leader e Mina H.!!!  
Konan: H???  
Katon: hentai XD  
Pein: #gota, gira a primeira roda# é vc Konanzinha  
Todos menos Konan e pein: O.O'''  
Konan: #gira a roda da morte# Inimizade???

Katon: xinga o pein  
Konan: desisto  
Pein: O.O

Ultima dupla: Jashinheiro!!! (jashin com dinheiro XD)

Kakuso: vamo logo!!#gira as duas rodas ao mesmo tempo# so eu... vai mal o bem????  
Katon: vc perde seu bem mais precioso. Não da pra perder esse desafio mais causa muita tristeza #risada maligna#

Ceifador: #chega do nada e leva pro alem todo dinheiro de Kakuso#  
Hidan: O.O  
Kakuso: O.O  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Então esta:  
Leader e Mina: 0  
Tubarão sharingan: 1  
Explosão com madeira: 1  
Jashinheiro:0

Pirulito nasce em arvore: 0  
esse é o placar de hoje até a próxima ^^


End file.
